Jaspers
Jaspers is Rose Lalonde's deceased pet cat. He died when Rose was 4 1/3 years old. Rose, being a fan of psychiatry, often held psychoanalysis sessions with Jaspers while he was alive. During his last session with her, he told her the stunning secret that would haunt her mind for years to come, MEOW. This seemingly insignificant phrase unlocked a genetic code in Rose's subconscious, which she spent years scrawling on her walls not knowing what it meant, and then suppressing the memories of it, until her dream self woke up. She wrote the same sequence in one of her journals, which Dave replicated with his Alchemiter. The Draconian Dignitary stole this code from Dave's home and used it to create Becquerel. Unfortunately, after he told her this secret, Jaspers disappeared into thin air. A couple weeks later, his body was found in the river that runs through the manor. Rose cared for Jaspers enough that she asked her mother to hold a funeral for him. Her mother, naturally, went ironically overboard with the proceedings, giving Jaspers to a taxidermist to prevent decomposition, fitting him with a new tiny suit, placing him in a coffin meant for an infant, and sealing him in a Mausoleum in the backyard of the manor while wearing an all-black version of her suit. Interestingly, underneath the dais in the mausoleum was a secret door leading to an underground passage to the laboratory next door. It was opened by entering a password into a keypad in Rose's house. Cruel irony may not have been the only reason Rose's Mother built the mausoleum. Jaspers was responsible for Rose's desire to play Sburb, as Jade predicted that the game would allow Jaspers to return to life. Rose tells herself "it's pretty much all his fault you're in this mess in the first place", indicating a stronger desire to revive Jaspers than she let on, initially describing her feelings about the animal as "lukewarm". Rose has tried to use the Appearifier located in the Laboratory under her house to retrieve Jaspers from the past, hoping to close some sort of double time reacharound, but instead caused the machine to Paradoxify. The resulting green goo was, however, sampled and used by a nearby Ectobiology apparatus, which proceeded to clone a small, two-headed fetal kitten from it. Rose finds another mutant kitten, this one with four eyes, which she names Vodka Mutini, or Mutie for short. Where Jaspers went before he died is unknown. As Rose was unable to track him with the Appearifier during the week he was missing, it is possible that Jaspers was appearified to some time in the future (or an alternate dimension) and Sendificated back after he had died. Jasper's body was accidentally transportalized to her mom's room, but was brought back and re-captchalogued by Rose before she left in the same way. His body was used, along with the Eldritch Princess, to prototype Rose's Kernelsprite, becoming Jaspersprite. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined